Chasing Magic
by BalletBookworm
Summary: Join the Seven as the gods put them on yet another save-the-world quest- to save the magic and Greek worlds from colliding. As the demigods try to find the castle in their dreams, they will meet many new monsters and surreal beings. Meanwhile, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are having their own problems with menacing dreams. DISCONTINUED/CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Snaky Business

**A/N Hi! Okay, so this takes place in the HoO world in between HoH and BoO, but that'll probably change when BoO comes out. In the Wizarding world, Rose and Albus are sixth years, James is a seventh year, and Hugo and Lily are fourth years. I'm assuming they're all in Gryffindor. More details on the Hogwarts side will be given when I get the next chapter out. This will switch off between Hogwarts and the Argo II, and is written in the style that Uncle Rick writes HoO.**

**Disclaimer: I, BalletBookworm, do not own The Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. I am a short girl who spends all her time with her nose in a book or on the Interwebs. Do I look like a heartbreaking writer to you? **

**Hazel**

Hazel suddenly jolted awake. Her dream had started out perfectly lovely, then suddenly turned into a flash of bright lights, laughter, and for some reason, a funny looking creature with wide eyes and pointy ears. Most disturbing, though, was her last vision. She had seen a man with pale white skin and red eyes, with a face like a snake. Hazel shook of the strange dream.

"_You have to stay focused_," she told herself firmly. "_You have a quest to take care of_." She dragged herself out of bed, got dressed, and walked into the mess hall to have breakfast with the others.

"Morning, Hazel!" Frank said, his eyes lighting up. As she seated herself next to Frank, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at his teddy-bear face. All the other members of the crew greeted her.

Hazel decided she had to get right to the point before the vision escaped her mind.

"So I had this really weird dream last night-" she began but was instantly cut off by mutters and grimaces. All the demigods knew how horrible dreams could be. "I saw a lot of bright colored lights coming out of pointy sticks, a ... how do I put this... interesting looking creature, and a man with a horrible snake face and red eyes."

"Wait," Leo said. "So was this guy like, a snake man? 'Cause that sounds ridiculous!"

"No, Leo. He was not a snake man. He was really pale and his nose was just a slit and he had red snake eyes and... ugh!" Hazel shuddered.

"But he could totally be considered a snake man!" Leo argued. "I mean, admit it, he looks like a snake and he's a man. See? Snake man!"

"Red eyes… pale face, slit nose," Annabeth mused as she took a bite of Piper's waffle. "He sounds like a monster, but I've never heard of anything like that in the Greek myths. What did the other creature look like?"

"It was wearing a funny little hat on its head. It had very large ears and eyes, and it was really pale and wrinkly. It also had on a pillowcase and two mismatching socks," Hazel replied.

"That one doesn't sound like a monster, but I've still never heard of it. I wish I still had my laptop!" Annabeth said, sounding frustrated. The waffle was getting ripped to shreds in the twisting and turning mess that was Annabeth's hands. Hazel could tell she was thinking about how the special laptop Daedalus gave her fell into the worst place on, above, or below Earth: Tartarus. Percy reached for her hand and met her eyes, saving both the waffle and Annabeth from breaking down.

Jason asked everybody what the dream meant. Nobody answered. Finally, Frank spoke up.

"Maybe we should just… see where this takes us," he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That sounds good. I just hope we don't get sidetracked. We have enough trouble as it is," Hazel smiled warmly up at Frank.

**Yay! Line Break! Rainbows! Pink fluffy Unicorns! Awesomeness!**

Hazel couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, hoping that the nightmare wouldn't come back. As she stared up at the specially programmed stars, she decided to just let it go and eventually drifted off. Little did she know something similar was happening in a very different place...

**End-of-Chapter A/N:**

**Sorry that was so short! Next one should be longer. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for your valuable time!**

**Point your toes,**

**BB**


	2. Monsters Aren't Real, Right?

**A/N: So, here is Ch. 2 of Chasing Magic! First of all, thanks so much to Guest and A-Fighterlady for reviewing! Second: I will try (Note- **_**try**_** does not mean **_**will**_**) to update every week, usually on Sundays. Now to business: this chapter takes place at Hogwarts. J. K. Rowling never specified what year James S. P. was in, so in this story he is a seventh year. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Today's disclaimer guests are... hmmm... Annabeth and Ginny!**

**Annabeth: *sigh* Let's just get this over with then. BalletBookworm doesn't own PJO or HoO. She's not as cruel as Mr. Riordan. **

**Ginny: I'm with the blond girl. I'll hurry this along. BB doesn't own Harry Potter, either. She only owns that Carly girl.**

***Annabeth and Ginny poof into nothingness***

**Rose**

Rose was afraid to go to sleep. Her cousin Al had told her about a really weird dream he had, with fire, monsters, and a boy with golden eyes. Rose hated scary things. No matter what, she was _not_ going to have a nightmare tonight. She stood up and looked out the window in her dormitory at the moon. Finally she managed to assure herself that there was no such thing as monsters and went to sleep.

**Whoo-hoo! LINE BREAK!**

Rose dreamt she was on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She flashed back to her first year, before she got on the Hogwarts Express. She remembered looking around at all the other students and seeing Scorpius.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie," her father had said. (She had.) They were worst enemies, but at least Rose had a couple of allies: her cousins Albus, James, and Lily Potter, her brother Hugo, and her best friend Carly Honeysinger. The Slytherins still weren't very friendly, but they weren't evil, at least.

Suddenly she felt like she was falling. She saw kids about her age with swords and daggers, slashing at gigantic humanoids. She saw another huge being that was slightly more humanlike defending a boy and a girl in ripped orange T-shirts. Her last vision was of a creepy lady who was standing up, but her eyes were closed. The lady had swirling brown robes and tendrils of black hair whipping in the wind. Rose kept pinching herself, trying to wake up, but she couldn't get away. With a _whoosh_ the woman faded into black and Rose settled into sleep.

**MORE LINE BREAK! MORE LINE BREAK!**

As she blinked off sleep and rubbed her eyes, Rose saw that the rest of the girls in the dormitory were already up and getting ready. She got up and blearily rummaged through her once-neat trunk, digging out a robe, a shirt, and a tie with her house colors: red and gold.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Carly said. Carly was, in Rose's opinion, the prettier of the sixth year Gryffindors. Everything about her was similar to her name. Her hair was honey-colored, her personality was as sweet as honey, she had a beautiful, smooth voice… the list went on and on. Carly had a classically beautiful face and a figure that everything fell just right on. No matter how messy it was, her hair always looked great. She wasn't great at her studies, however. She professed herself to be "absolute rubbish at everything." As for Rosie, she had hair more the color of a jalapeno pepper that would not tame itself and her school robes looked like- well, school robes. She didn't care though. All Rose needed was to help Carly and her cousins study in the library to be happy. Boys were a waste of time, at least for now.

Now dressed and ready, Rose and Carly headed downstairs to the Great Hall, stepping through the Fat Lady.

"How'd you sleep?" Rose asked.

"Meh. Fine," Carly replied. "I'm a little nervous though. Exams will be here before you know it!"

"Wow, you're even more uptight than Rose usually is!" said Rose's cousin Albus, joining in on the conversation. "She's always at least a month ahead on our homework and 6 months ahead of exams! I mean term just started what, two months ago?"

"Aw, be quiet, Al, Carly's just worried because our N.E.W.T.s are next year and the classes are really hard," Rose replied.

"Says Little Miss Study-all-day-study-all-night."

"Little bit of a mouthful, isn't it Albus? Not sure your slow head will be able to keep up."

"Alright, alright, I surrender!" said Albus as he put his hands in the air, green eyes sparkling with laughter. "N.E.W.T.s will be here soon!"

"For me, maybe," said his older brother James. "You have a whole year to study! I only get..." he paused to count on his fingers "Well, actually I have about seven months."

"Good for you," Rose smirked. Slowly her face faltered into a worried expression. "I had a nightmare like Albus' last night," she confessed, wringing her hands.

"Whaddaya mean?" mumbled her little brother Hugo blearily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Do you remember that dream Al had with the monsters in it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Hugo grumbled.

"I had one a lot like it, but it was in this horrible dark place by a river that looked like fire and a huge person and this freaky lady who was sleeping, but she was also standing up."

"Who cares? They're just some silly nightmares. Stop rambling on about it already!" James said, just as they reached the Great Hall.

"Fine," Rose said with a sharpness in her voice. "Don't ask me next time you need help with your work. Let's go, Carly." And with that she was off.

**End-of-chapter A/N: I don't know about this chapter. Definitely not my best work. I'm sorry it ended so abruptly, but I got some Writer's Block. Do you Carly is too much of a Mary Sue? Tell me in that wonderful little review box! Carly may or may not become a big part of the story, depending on what reviews I get. And I just want to let anyone reading this know that it makes me smile so much when you leave a review/read/follow/favorite. Thank you for making my day better!**


	3. Dagger, Dagger (AKA lame ch title)

**A/N: Yeah. Late. I know. I'm not gonna be updating every week, sorry! I kinda overestimated myself. I have school, dance, piano, and a ton of other things all the time, but you don't want my excuses. From now on, updates will come when updates will come. This chapter is a little rushed, but hopefully it's okay. A big thank-you to The Percy Jackson Oracle and Water Owl for reviewing and to all who followed! Also, I read BoO. This story will now have some references to the story. STOP READING NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT!(Ex. Jason has glasses) However, I don't think they'll have defeated Gaea. Yet. But I have no idea where this is going, so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Ladies and gentlemen, today's disclaimer guests are: Leo Valdez and the big HP himself! **

**Leo: BalletBookworm doesn't own PJO or HOO. Sorry, BB!**

**Me: It's okay, Leo.**

**Harry: She doesn't own me or my book series either!**

**Me: Don't remind me, Harry. You are so full of it. Don't rub it in that I couldn't prevent... *whispers* **_**Fred.**_

**Piper**

Piper stood at the helm of the Argo II. As she toyed with the feather in her hair, she thought about Hazel's strange dream. It was really odd, hearing about a dream that didn't involve the earth goddess. She zoned out, thinking about a world with no Gaea, no schizophrenic gods, none of this craziness. Piper pondered whether she should look in Katoptris or not. The blade rarely showed what she wanted to see, but she was curious. After tossing the idea back and forth in her mind, Piper decided to look. It may not be the best experience, but hopefully it would help her learn more about Hazel's vision.

The daughter of Aphrodite took a breath and drew her dagger. She gazed into it intently, hoping it would show her good things. No such luck. Piper saw a ruined castle surrounded by mist, looking ominous. Her next glimpse, though, showed many people having a good time in what looked like the same castle, fully restored and beautiful. Then she saw the same things Hazel saw, complete with a lights show, an unusual animal, and a creepy snake man. She sighed in exasperation. Stupid knife. Why couldn't it just be useful for once?

"You okay?" Piper jumped and sheathed Katoptris, startled by the sudden materialization of Jason.

"Yeah. I guess. I just wish the gods would just give us a break once in a while, you know? Stop sending strange omens and signs."

"I know what you mean. But you know, if this hadn't started, I wouldn't have met you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey!" Piper swatted him off playfully. "Hands off, Sparky. No touchy-touchy. You know Coach Hedge and Leo would kill us if we showed any PDA, gods forbid."

"Not even one little kiss?" he pouted, this time entangling his fingers with hers.

"Well, maybe," she laughed as she pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, Jason, let's go make Leo take a break from that whatever he's doing. I'm calling a meeting."

**Line break infused with Jiper awesomeness**

"Hey! Valdez!" Piper called to Leo. "Meeting in the mess hall in an hour, okay?"

"Beauty Queen! Wassup? Joining the Leo Party?" Leo's hands were tapping on the table.

"First of all, 'Beauty Queen' is not an acceptable nickname. Second of all, I just said we are meeting in the mess hall in an hour and I expect you to take a break and eat for once. What are you working on, anyway?" Piper asked. She was curious to see what the tinkerer of the group was doing, as his precious sphere and Festus were hooked up to the ship. As she peered closer, Piper realized that it was an astrolabe. She had read about these, but it was unlike any astrolabe she had ever seen.

"Um... nothing," Leo muttered. "Don't worry about it, Pipes. I got it covered."

Interesting, Piper thought. He has something he's hiding. I can ask him later.

Jason was wandering around, looking at all of Leo's inventions. He seemed on edge and fidgety, although Piper couldn't tell exactly why. Then she saw it. Leo had created perfect replicas of all the monsters they had faced on their quest to free Hera. There was one of the Gegenes, perched precariously on the edge of a table. But why the Hades would Leo do this?

"Leo- why all the monsters? Jason asked, pointing to a figurine of the Cyclops Ma Gasket.

"I may not be the most artistic type, but making these... I guess it just helps me focus."

"Focus?" Leo shot him a look. Jason looked away awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, can you send out a message about the meeting to the whole ship?" he said.

"Can do, Superman." Leo said nonchalantly, acting as if the monster dolls had never happened .

"Thanks, man." Jason walked over Piper, grabbed her hand, and started walking towards the main deck.

"Get a room!" they heard Leo shout from a distance.

**Yay new linebreak whoop-dee-doo! Just mindin' my own business**

An hour later, Piper sat in the mess hall next to Hazel. All of the seven seemed agitated and restless.

Using just a tiny bit of charmspeak, she said, "Calm down, everyone. I have something to tell you." Immediately everyone relaxed, sitting back in their seats.

Taking out her knife and setting it next to her plate, Piper started talking. "I have some more news on the dream Hazel had. Now we know that there's a castle involved, but I can't quite seem to figure it out. The castle seemed to be in ruins but…" she searched for the words. "I had another vision where it was perfectly restored. You would love the architecture, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. She and Piper met each other's eyes, indicating that they would discuss the building and decorations later.

"So on the outside, the weather was pretty cold. I think that might give us a small clue to where the castle is located. The structure looked like it could've been European, but I'm no expert. Annabeth?" Piper said.

"You'll have to describe it to me later, but there are lots of places that are starting to get cold this time of year. It could possibly be somewhere in Europe."

"Okay. Maybe we'll get more hints later. And the creature I saw looked like those gryphons Percy, Hazel, and Frank saw in Alaska, but with some differences."

"That's strange," Hazel said, leaning forward. "The thing in my dream was nothing like that. Do you have any more news? How did you get more information, anyway?"

"I looked in Katoptris," Piper replied. "I only saw those things and the stuff you saw. I wish I had more news," she sighed.

"Well," Leo said, "Not much we can do now but wait. Stupid gods."

"Pipes, I don't want you to worry about this," Jason said with a worried look in his eyes. "It's not your job to handle everything."

"Don't worry," she replied. "We'll figure this out all together, okay?" Piper looked around the table at all of the demigods. After receiving some responses and consents, she nodded. "Okay."

**End-of-Chapter A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! And yes, I like the ship name Jiper better than Jasper. Sue me. And also: I have 251 views! Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! So just leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Question of the Update(even though this has like no followers): What's your HP and HoO OTP?**


End file.
